


Лилим

by XTOHb



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XTOHb/pseuds/XTOHb
Summary: Почему ты там, на краю Земли, в школьной форме среди бойцов?





	Лилим

Почему ты там, на краю Земли,  
В школьной форме среди бойцов?  
Почему твои сапоги в пыли?  
Здесь тебе не глядят в лицо.

Почему ты там? Не в плену квартир,  
Не в безмолвии гордых стен?  
Может быть, сквозь них проступает мир,  
Где разносится вой сирен? 

Почему любой невозможный грех  
Забывается лишь в боях?  
Почему лишь ты видел путь наверх  
В ночи битвы в чужих краях?

Для чего Лилит родила дитя  
Не в Аду, но в Аду Земном?  
Для чего оно, не смешно шутя,  
Нарекло это место «дом»?

Может быть, затем, что когда закат  
Дарит цвет тихой глади вод,  
Должен быть и тот, кто изменит Ад,  
Превративши его в Оплот.

Почему ты там, где война и страх,  
Хоть душа у тебя болит?  
Потому что прахом воссоздан прах:  
Человек — лишь дитя Лилит. 


End file.
